The present invention relates to a mercury oxidation catalyst and to a method of producing the same.
Conventionally, mercury present in a flue gas is thought to contain mercury metal that is insoluble in water and mercury compounds that are soluble in water. If the mercury metal can be converted into mercury compounds in the presence of a catalyst, such as a denitration catalyst, the mercury compounds can be removed by downstream desulfurization equipment (for example, refer to JP 10-230137 A).
The inventors have been diligently carrying out ongoing research on such a mercury oxidation catalyst as described above which functions as a denitrification catalyst and is capable of converting mercury metal into a water-soluble mercury compound.
The present invention relates to a novel mercury oxidation catalyst developed under these circumstances and to a method of producing the same.